A Detention To Remember
by BalisongBitch
Summary: A SteinxKid Lemon. A detention with Stein never sounds good for your health, especially when he finds you an 'interesting specimen'.


I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! If I did, that would be very lemony.

Kukukuku...

Stein x Kid – I find this pairing extremely lemony, so I'm not going to even attempt fluff. So, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON, DON'T FRIGGING READ!

"Ah-ha-ha, Kid got a detention! Kid got a detention!" Patty sang, giggling all the while. Liz rolled her eyes at her younger sister and Meister, who had spent the entire lesson writing his name. Kid was busy sulking, head against the table. Soul and Maka walked over.

"Enjoy the detention, Kid. One of those with Stein can never end well." Soul said. Kid looked up at him. Maka placed a finger to her cheek, and looked up in thought.

"Come to think of it...I've never had a detention with Professor Stein." She mused.

"Me neither." Soul said, a slight tone of surprise in his voice.

"Same with us." Liz answered for both her sister and herself. "Come to think of it, Sid's always dealt with out detentions." She said. "I guess Stein wants to try." At that moment, said Professor wheeled in on his chair, falling off of it, as always. Sitting himself back upright with a small thud, he looked over his glasses at the teens. The weapons and Maka filed out of the room.

"Kid. Come with me to my office." he said. Kid reluctantly followed. He stepped inside the surprisingly clean office. Stein locked the door, as Kid sat down on the long sofa. "You know, I've been keeping my eye on you for a while now, Kid." he said, in his usual, dark tinted voice.

"Is that so, Professor? Why is that?" Kid asked. Stein sat next to him on the sofa, making Kid jump, and gulp slightly.

"I find you an interesting specimen."

"Specimen? I am _not _your science experiment!" Kid exclaimed.

"Oh? But you are. At least, I want you to be. Mine, that is." Stein twisted the screw in his head. Kid blushed deeply.

"Sir? W-what are you implying?" he stuttered. Stein shifted slightly closer.

"I'm not _implying _anything. It is as simple as it sounds. I want to make you...mine." He said. The older man's breath tickled Kid's ear, sending shivers down his spine. A hand moved over Kid's lap, to sit on the other side of him. Kid leaned away from the professor, but he was trapped. Perhaps Liz had told his secret? Perhaps it had caught the attention of this twisted man? The secret Kid tried to hide with all his being.

That Kid had a childish crush on the utterly mad, dissection-obsessed scientist.

"I know, Kid." Those were the words that fell from Stein's mouth, as he used one hand to hold Kid's over his head, against the arm of the sofa, the other holding a scalpel. Kid shuddered. His legs were now up on the sofa, pinned by the legs of the other man.

Kid's neck tie and jacket were discarded on the floor, before his arms were again held above his head. Stein held the cold scalpel in his mouth, as he ran his now free hand under Kid's shirt, his nails scrapping at the skin underneath. Kid whimpered softly, his golden eyes looking up at Stein hazily. The hand withdrew, after brushing the smaller boy's nipple lightly, making him bite his lip harder, making it bleed.

Stein took the scalpel from his mouth. "Now, now, don't hurt yourself." he purred.

"Shut up." Kid growled in return, pushing himself up, to kiss Stein roughly. There was a quick flash of surprise, before Stein pushed Kid down. He licked and nipped at Kid's lips for entrance, which was granted. Kid felt the more experienced tongue find its way around his mouth, caressing every nook and cranny. He didn't notice that Stein had sliced open his shirt, until the taller man was helping him to slid out of it, the two of them clashing tongues all of the time. Kid stopped.

"Stop fucking teasing me." Stein hissed, beginning to kiss and lick and bite at Kid's throat, neck and shoulder, making Kid moan.

"Hardly fair. You're still fully clothed." He panted, trying to get his hands loose. Stein let go, continuing t suck on a spot that made Kid's vision blur. The smaller boy's shaking hands fumbling with the buttons on the shirt. Stein shrugged out of the shirt, throwing it. It landed on top of his computer monitor. Kid's hands stroked and traced over the scars over Stein's cool chest.

The scalpel some how made its way toward Kid's trouser, cutting the button off, before Stein threw the scalpel across the room. He unzipped Kid's trousers agonizingly slow, before they were slid off of his thin form. Stein looked down at Kid's milky white body lustily. He nibbled on Kid's ear, before whispering.

"God, you're gorgeous."

Kid blushed, wrapping his arms around the scientist's neck. Stein's hands were now undoing his own trousers, and soon they too join the rest of the garments discarded on the floor. He ground their clothe erections against each others, the two of them moaning in unison. In one movement, Kid's and Stein's boxers were thrown away, with a few unintelligible sounds. Stein reached down, stroking and rubbing Kid, who whimpered and whined.

"Nn...Pro...Professor..." Kid sighed. His sweating black and white hair spread like a halo under his head. Stein placed two fingers against Kid's mouth. He took them in licking and sucking the digits, covering them in saliva. They were removed, and Stein proceeded to push on finger inside of Kid, who gave a soft cry. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, scrunching his eyes, doing his hardest not to come onto the older man's hand. A second finger was added, and made a scissoring movement, making Kid cry out even more. The fingers were withdrawn, and Stein pushed Kid's legs up, so that they hung over his shoulders, as he began to push into the boy. Once he was fully inside, He looked at Kid. The boy had his eyes half open, his mouth open slightly. He looked straight into Stein's eyes.

"Kid...I...I think I might..." He began.

"Move. Please, move!" Kid interrupted him. Stein laughed, but began to move, slow at first, before getting up to a steady pace. This went on for a while, Kid's ecstatic sounds filling the room. Stein hit Kid hard, and the boy screamed, coming in-between their chests. Stein came a moment after, filling Kid with his hot seed. He pulled out, and the two lay there panting.

"Kid. I love you. You are mine." Stein whispered, a little while later. He had pulled on his underwear and trousers, but was buttoning his shirt around Kid's small form, as his were sliced.

"I don't mind. I love you too." Kid sighed, as Stein carried him from the office, into the dark corridor of the closed school, the smaller boy's arms around his neck.


End file.
